This invention relates to a particle analysis method for analyzing particles on a sample which has a simple pattern surface.
Since speedy observation of an entire surface with particle analysis equipment is not impossible, after speedy observation of an entire surface is effected at first with particle detection equipment detecting diffusion light, etc., then based on the coordinate information of particles obtained by the particle detection equipment, an element analysis and a shape-observation of specific particles are usually accomplished in detail using particle analysis equipment.
If the error between the coordinate information of a particle in particle detection equipment and that corresponding to the above information in particle analysis equipment is greater than the view for the surveying of particles in particle analysis equipment, it is difficult to detect a particle by one trial of observation and the survey operator has to find particles by shifting the view consecutively and checking the image at each view.
This method not only places a burden on the survey operator because it is troublesome and time-consuming, but also leads to mistakes which very often causes some of the particles to be overlooked. Therefore adding an automatic survey function for this process to particle analysis equipment is required to remove these burdens and eliminate these mistakes.